Yuri on Receh
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Ketika mereka mereceh, mulai dari Phichit sampai Victor, JJ sampai Georgi. Wait, kok Otabek juga jadi receh!/sucks at summary. Baca aja dah/WARN DIDALAM/untuk event AMBALAN KOIN RECEH/YUK RECEH BERSAMAAAA


**Yuri on Receh**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Disclaimer: Yuri! on Ice dan segala kemanisan, kejutan, dan kebaperanya milik Mitsuo Kubo. Tapi kalo boleh, Yurio buat saya aja— #ditabokOtabek**

 **Warning: School!AU, receh—jelas—, gaje, mungkin OOC, mengandung unsur humu, dll dkk**

 **Dedicated for Ambalan Koin Receh**

~~oo00oo~~

 **1\. Steples (feat. Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong Ji)**

Guang-Hong sedang panik. Pasalnya, ada tugas klipping yang harus dikumpulkan dan dia lupa men-steples tugasnya semalam. Dan sekarang dia kalang kabut meminta pinjaman steples.

"Minami! Kau ada steples gak?" Tanya Guang-Hong. Minami mengecek tempat pensilnya.

"Gak ada tuh."

Guang-Hong kemudian melihat sobatnya, Leo yang nampaknya santai sambil dengerin lagu. Guang-Hong langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Leo, kau ada steples?"

Leo menatap Guang-Hong dan melepas headsetnya "Sori, apa?"

Guang-Hong rasanya pengen nabok, tapi dia tahan. "Ada steples gak?"

"Steples? Ooh...ada."

Mata Guang-Hong langsung berbinar. Meski sohibnya ini nyebelin, tapi disaat ia membutuhkan, sohibnya selalu ada disana. Ciaaa...

"Pinjem doong...buat klipping tugas."

"Ada di rumah."

Whuanjeng. Nyesel Guang-Hong muji

Seketika, meja Leo diacak-acak

~~oo00oo~~

 **2\. Eraser (feat. Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki)**

Pagi hari yang cerah di ruang guru, tersebutlah Phichit Chulanont, guru gaul yang hobi selfie dan merupakan pekerja sampingan sebagai fotografer foto skandal humu-humuan ohok.

Sekarang ini, ia sedang mengerjakan rapor dan disebelahnya ada sang sobat—ohokorbankerjaansampinganPhichitohok— Katsuki Yuuri.

Jujur, Phichit bosan berkali-kali cuma nulis dan pelototin kalkulator. Mataya jelalatan kemana-mana. Matanya langsung menatap Yuuri yang sedang menghapus bekas coret-coretan di kertasnya. Phichit pun mendapat ide

"Eh eh Yuuri."

"Hm? Kenapa, Phichit- _kun_?"

"Kamu suka nonton B*ku dak* ga in*i mach* ya?"

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Karena kamu punya eraser (*). Hahahah!" Tawa Phichit padahal ga ada yang lucu

"Hahahah" Yuuri juga ikut tertawa.

"..."

"..."

"ANYENG! KOK GUA IKUT KETAWA?!"

~~oo00oo~~

 **3\. Pizza Jokes (feat. Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky)**

Yuri alias Yurio, sedang berjalan menuju kelas sampai dia melihat kekasih—(OtaRio: BELOM WOI!) Ah sori, sori. Belom ya. Yasudah, sampai dia melihat temannya, Otabek baru keluar dari perpustakaan. Langsung saja ia menyapanya. Berhubung hari itu ditetapkan sebagai english day, Yuri menyapanya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Hei, Otabek."

Otabek yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Dilihatnya Yuri menghampiri dan ia menyapanya balik. Yuri menatap beberapa buku di tangan Otabek.

 _"Borrow some books from library again, huh?"_

 _"Yeah. It's kinda like a habit for me."_

Hening sejenak.

 _"Wanna go to class together?"_

 _"Sure."_

Akhirnya mereka berjalan dalam diam. Asyik dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri, atau bisa dibilang sedang mencari topik yang menarik. Sedang asyik bengong, Yuri tersadar saat Otabek angkat bicara

 _"Hei, Yuri. You want to hear some jokes about pizza?"_

Yuri mengerjap. 'Tumben'...akhirnya karena gabut (dan gak sadar akan marabahaya), Yuri menjawab

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Nevermind. It's too cheesy."_

Yuri diem.

Otabek juga diem.

"..."

"..."

BUAAAAKKK!

Refleks, Yuri menendang Otabek hingga jatuh dan menyeretnya ke ruang guru. Victor yang melihatnya shock berat.

"Yurio. Ada ap—"

"PAK! OTABEK AYAN!"

~~oo00oo~~

 **4\. Berpikir (feat. Georgi Popovich and Mila Babicheva)**

Mila sedang adem ayem menikmati waktu istirahatnya di ruang guru. Meski keliatan banget dia gabut karena gak ada kerjaan. Di sebelahnya, Georgi sedang terdiam dan menatap ruang kosong didepannya

"Mila." panggil Georgi.

"Tck. Apaan? Gak liat apa orang lagi bete?" keluh Mila.

"Kadang gua mikir..."

Mila menatap temannya itu. Yah Georgi memang sering galau akhir-akhir ini. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik dan gak slengean kayak Victor, Mila siap mendengarkan curhatnya.

"Kadang tuh gua mikir..."

"Mikir apa?"

"Kenapa ya gua mikir?"

Hening.

Besoknya klub senam irama diliburkan karena pembimbing mereka (Georgi) diberitakan anyut di sungai.

~~oo00oo~~

 **5\. Muka (feat. Jean-Jacques Leroy and any students)**

Seorang guru bahasa Inggris, Jean atau biasa dipanggil JJ karena ga mau disamain sama chara pendem sebelah memasuki ruangan kelas dengan senyum 500 watt. Semuanya nyiapin _sunglass_

 _"Good morning, everyone!"_

 _"Morning..."_

"Kemarin pelajaran sampai mana?"

"Sampai _announcement, sir_." jawab Guang-Hong. JJ mengangguk-angguk.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita ulangan narative ya."

WTF!?

Yang lain shock berat, Leo pingsan di tempat, yang lain nyiapin nyawa cadangan.

"Nah, saya akan tulis soalnya." ujar JJ sambil mengambil kertas ulangan. Yang lain pasrah dan mulai siap-siap.

"Ah, Yurio. Pinjem pulpen dong." pinta Leo (yang udah sadar dari pingsannya).

"Noh." Yuri melempar pulpennya ke Leo yang duduk dua meja didepannya.

"JANGAN DILEMPAR! OPER A-"

PRAAAKKK!

Terlambat, Leo gagal menangkap pulpen dan pulpen naas tersebut malah membentur muka...

...muka JJ. Tepatnya di bagian mata sampai JJ gegulingan di lantai.

"HWADHOOOUU!"

"BAPAAKK!"

"PAK! TENANG, PAK! JANGAN PANIK!"

"YURI, KAMU TURUT BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"MUKAKU...! MUKAKUUU...!"

"KENAPA, PAK?! MUKA BAPAK KENAPAAA?!"

"...tampan beut."

JJ mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Semuanya diem.

JJ pun digotong buat dilempar dari lantai tiga.

~~oo00oo~~

 **6\. Mobil dan lampu merah (feat. Jean-Jacques Leroy and many more)**

JJ duduk di ruang guru setelah jadwal mengajarnya selesai. Lengkap dengan kompres es di mata kirinya —hasil keganasan Yurio—. Celingukan bosan. Ia melihat Victor sedang menggrepe—salah. Sedang mengobrol dengan Yuuri,Phichit sedang ber-sosial media, Chris sedang mengecek HP-nya juga. Dan JJ mendapat ide.

"Eh, eh, eh." Panggil JJ. Yang lain hanya melirik, lalu kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Gua gak jualan kacang, pret!" JJ sewot.

"Yaudah sih, ngomong kan tinggal ngomong." Sahut Chris yang masih asyik dengan HPnya.

"Gua punya tebak-tebakan."

"Tebak-tebakan apa?" tanya Yuuri mencoba sopan.

"Kenapa mobil berhenti kalo lampunya merah?" JJ memulai teka-tekinya.

"Ya karena emang harus berhenti lah..." jawab Chris.

"Salah..."

"Hmm...karena nanti ditangkep polisi?" jawaban khas anak TK sekali, Yuuri...

"Bukaaannn"

"Karena emang disitu berhentinya."

"Salah..."

"Ya terus apa dong?" tanya Victor.

"Karena direm."

JJ tertawa nista. Sementara Victuri dan ChrisChit? Mereka cuma diem.

Iya, diem. Diem-diem berencana menambah luka di mata JJ.

~~oo00oo~~

 **7\. Bebek (feat. Emil Nekola and Michele Crispino)**

Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan kalo gak ada guru terus tetep dikasih tugas?

Jawaban orang normal sih ya kerjain tugasnya. Tapi bagi orang gak normal, mereka menentang ngerjain tugas kalo gak diawasin.

Meski kayaknya kebalik dari kenyataannya, sih.

Ambil contoh Emil Nekola yang baru mengerjakan 2 soal dari 10 soal sementara temannya, Michele alias Mickey sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Mickey! Aku punya tebak-tebakan." Ujar Emil penuh semangat.

"Kerjain soalmu sana." Suruh Mickey jutek.

"Sebentaaaaaar aja."

Akhirnya luluh juga melihat senyuman menyebalkan namun inosen milik Emil (Mickey gak akan mengakuinya), Mickey menunggu sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangan, "Lanjut."

"Bebek apa yang kakinya dua?"

Mickey merengut.

Kata-kata 'bebek apa yang kakinya dua' terngiang-ngiang di kepala Mickey. Berulang-ulang sampai dia gagal paham dengan artinya.

' _Bebek apa yang kakinya dua... Bebek apa yang kakinya dua... Bebek apa yang kakinya du—"_

Lama Mickey berpikir sampai akhirnya ia sadar.

"Bebek kan emang kakinya dua..."

"Emang. Whuahahahahh!"

Mickey rasanya pengen nabok Emil yang sedang tertawa nista dengan kamus di depannya.

~~oo00oo~~

 **8\. Cerita 1 (feat. Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri)**

Alasan kenapa gak ada guru adalah, semua guru sedang bersiap untuk rapat. Namun sang pemimpin rapat kali ini —yaitu Yakov—gak muncul semenjak Aang menjadi avatar—salah, sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Agak aneh mengingat Yakov adalah sosok yang disiplin

 _Palingan kepentok mayat Georgi di kali tuh kakek-kakek_. Begitulah batin sadis para guru yang ada.

Victor mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya bosan. Dilihatnya sosok Yuuri yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang melihat data di depannya. Sebetulny yang disebelah Yuuri itu Phichit, namun Victor sukses mengusir—maksudnya memindahkan Phichit dengan iming-iming adegan fanservice gratisan yang langsung disambut baik oleh Phichit.

"Yuuriiiiii~~~" Victor langsung bergelayut manja pada ohok-kekasih-ohoknya itu. Yang dipeluk terperanjat kaget. Yang lain menoleh kearah mereka karena suara Victor cukup nyaring, sementara Phichit sudah siap dengan kameranya.

"Aku bosaan..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Victor..."

"Ne, Yuuri mau dengar ceritaku tidak?"

Sebenernya males, sih. Tapi Yuuri kasihan karena Victor kelihatan bosan.

"Boleh. Cerita apa?"

"Nih, dengar baik-baik ya~~"

Yuuri mengangguk.

"Pada suatu hari..."

"Ya..."

"Di sebuah kolam..."

"Di sebua kolam, terus?"

"Ada seekor ikan mas..."

"Hmhm,"

"Tamat."

Victor nyengir. Yuuri mengerjap.

Yuuri pun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kamu pasti bosen banget ya, Victor. Aku cari Yakov dulu."

Dan Yuuri pun meninggalkan ruangan.

~~oo00oo~~

 **9\. Cerita 2 (feat. Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky, and many others)**

Jam istirahat adalah saat paling menyenangkan. Ada yang makan siang, ada yang selfie, ada yang maen game, ada yang lari-lari cuma pake selembar sempak doang, ada yang berburu asupan yaoi—uhuk.

Dan disaat itu pula, meja pasangan OtaYuri dilanda keheningan meski di hadapan mereka ada Leo, Guang-hong, dan Minami yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hei, Yuri. Kau mau dengar cerita?" tanya Otabek melihat kawan pirangnya itu suntuk.

Yuri menoleh. Tidak biasanya, tapi Yuri bersyukur setidaknya dia bisa menghilangkan bosan.

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi, di sebuah sungai, ada sekelompok ikan."

"Iya, terus?"

"Ikan-ikan itu...sangat kecil sekali."

'Buset. Udah sangat, sekali lagi.' Batin Yuri. "Terus?"

"Karena mereka terlalu kecil..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Yuri entah kenapa jadi penasaran

"Karena mereka terlalu kecil, tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan tentang mereka."

Yuri diem.

Otabek juga diem.

BLETAAAKKK!

Sekali lagi, Otabek dipukul oleh Yuri dengan ngenesnya. Leo dan Guang-hong langsung kaget setengah mati.

"Yuri, kok itu—"

"Gak usah banyak bacot! Bantuin gua bawa dia ke UKS!"

~~oo00oo~~

 **10\. Harimau (feat. Phichit Chulanont and Lee Seung-Gil)**

Phichit mengedarkan matanya. Biasanya, ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Yuuri, sang sahabat. Namun hari itu Yuuri tidak masuk karena sakit. Dan tidak diberitau juga dia sakit apa.

(Phichit yakin itu perbuatan Victor mengingat ia masuk dengan aura _kira kira to kagayaku_ )

Saat itu, ia melihat ke sisi sebelahnya yang lain, dimana duduk rekannya yang ansos abis-abisan dan jutek kuadrat, Lee Seung-Gil alias Seung-gil yang menggeser posisi Otabek sebagai makhluk ansos di sekolah. Otabek masih mending sobatan sama Yurio. Lah Seung-gil apaan?!

"Hei, hei, Seung-gil."

Yang lain menahan napas mendengar ada suara yang nekad menyapa Seung-gil. Apakah reaksi yang akan diberikan si ansos? Cuma sebuah lirikan.

"Kau merasa pintar gak?"

"Hah?"

"Jawab saja dong."

"Tidak terlalu."

"Mau tau kau pintar apa nggak?"

Disini, Seung-gil merasa Phichit terdengar seperti sales menawarkan semacam produk rumah tangga.

"Maksudnya—"

"Nih coba jawab. Ayam berkokok, harimau?"

Seung-gil mengernyit. "Ya mengaum lah. Anak TK juga ta—"

"Ckckck. Anak TK juga tau jawabannya bukan itu."

Seung-gil mengerjap.

"Lalu?"

"Mau tau jawabannya?"

"Apa jawabannya, buruan!"

Phichit berdeham.

"Ayam berkokok, harimau pagi~~"

"..."

Besoknya, Seung-gil pindah tempat ke sebelah JJ.

(Note: ayam berkokok, hari MAU pagi)

 **~~~END~~~**

(*): E **raser adalah judul live action Boku Dake ga Inai Machi**

 **Dan BokuDake bukan punya saya**

Selesai jugaaa...duh jariku sakit ngetik di HP. Dan maaf kalau kurang receh yah.

Jokes disini ada yang nemu di internet (soal pizza), dan sisanya dari temen ato recehan sendiri. Yang terakhir mengenang masa kecil. WHUAHAHAHA

Duh banyak yang receh yah. OOC dan kurker sekali. Disini diambil kesimpulan, kebosanan menimbulkan kerecehan, kecuali kau terlahir receh.

Akhir kata, maafkan typo karena saya maso abis pake HP.

And review please


End file.
